Amour Et Amoureux
by Poetique
Summary: Evans and Potter have hated each other since they first met. Yet when tragedy strikes, the unlikely team may have to team up to fight something much bigger than their hatred. Join Lily, the marauders, and more for fun and adventure! discontinued for now
1. D'abord

**A/N: Okay, I know I shouldn't be putting up a new fanfic before _Deathly Hallows _and before I finish reposting _Questfallen, _but I found this starter on my computer from a long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away that I just had to finish it and create a new story :)**

**Disclaimer: I am JKR. I own everything. I am rich, and I am the mother of everything _Harry Potter. _That is why I am writing fanfics, live in the USA, and am fourteen. Precisely. **

**Caution: Filled with traditional Lily/James humour. Gotta love that duo :)  
**

"I can't fly, James Potter, and you know it!" came the overly obnoxious voice of a certain Gryffindor sixth year. She laughed and threw her broom on the ground, making snow angels on the floor with the snow and catching snowflakes with her tongue. Laughing, the girl rolled over and lay lazily in the snow, which had just stopped falling.

"You're just embarrassed that you are going to make a fool of yourself, Lils," a black haired boy called who was slowing down on his own broomstick and hovering above his friend, Lily. She laughed at him and tried to grab his broomstick, but he moved slightly to the side, making her grab nothing but thin air.

"You can't catch me…" The boy, or James, mocked. "Dearest, sweetest, prefect Lily Evans isn't the best at something, and, oh, what is this I hear? _James Potter _has beaten her?"

"You're such an arse," Lily replied, now getting up and mounting her broomstick. "I can catch you any day I so desire! Gryffindor Chaser or not!" She swung her leg over the broom and sat on it, although she seemed very uncomfortable, as if she was sitting on a toilet for the first time. And although Lily was potty trained and could make that assumption, she still wasn't sure if James was…

James took off with Lily trailing miserably after her. It was one of the few times that the girl had tied her red hair back in a ponytail exposing small yet delicate pale ears, and she tried to grab onto the back of James's broom.

"You know, in Quidditch they can take you out of a game for that," he said disapprovingly.

"You know, in the real world, they can put you in Azkaban for being an unregistered Animagus," Lily retorted, somewhat proud of herself for the good comeback. James grunted, as if telling her that he knew that and wanted her to shut up, but in a nicer way.

For a while the two chased each other and chased, Lily had actually knocked James off of his broom a few times but then he lazily got on his broom again (they weren't that high off of the ground, after all) and he had kissed her on the cheek in revenge. At long last both of them decided they were tired, and Lily returned her rental broom to Madame Hooch.

"You know, for a stuck up prat, that wasn't so bad," Lily told James as they both began to walk to the Gryffindor Common Room. "It was actually a bit fun."

James rolled his eyes. "So what ever happened with the Giant Squid?"

Lily rolled her eyes, remembering, exactly a year ago what she had told James Potter, and, amazingly, in exactly the same place.

"Ah, I guess we all tend to- er, over exaggerate sometimes," Lily explained. James put his arm around her and the two walked together, startling everyone whom they came across.

"The truth is, today actually wasn't so bad."

James's eyes gleamed and shone like he had just won the Quidditch World Cup. He hugged Lily harder than he had hugged anyone else ever, and then let her go.

"You're an abusive boyfriend, James Potter, did you know that?" Lily asked, laughing. "And yes, I did say 'boyfriend.' You can go tell your little cronies that now."

James looked stunned.

"Are you saying you'd go out with me, Evans?"

"I think I am, yes."

James hugged her again. It began to rain- the first time anyone had ever seen rain during wintertime, and not snow. But it was not terrible, wicked rain; for there were no sinister yellow forks of lightning scratching the Hogwarts realm, and there was no disastrous thunder. It was just soft, pitter-pattering rain that came down almost in patterns. He kissed Lily Evans for the first time in it.

"And what ever made you change your mind about me?" James asked her as they had pulled apart.

"Oh, like you don't know that story…" Lily trailed off, launching herself into a huge explanation.

**A/N: Reviews GREATLY appreciated! Thank you!**


	2. Mauvais Jour

**A/N: Well, here's an update for you! Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! I can't thank you guys enough! This chapter I actually liked a lot- so far this is coming out nicely in the timeline I've made :) And hopefully I've got it all to fit in before the publication of _Deathly Hallows. _So please read and review, and I'll see (well, you know what I mean) next update.**

**Disclaimer: JKR is my idol; if I owned anything here, I wouldn't be posting it online.**

She was fifteen, and yet she had endured a tragedy no one should ever have to bear. It came in the form of a letter from a dusty brown owl that soared the air so prominently that all of Hogwarts watched with awe. She saw the bird first, not knowing what wretched news it bore, and smiled. For she knew this was her owl, Satyr, bringing home a letter for her from her family.

Lily Evans had not heard from her family in a few weeks. In fact, the last letter she had received was one of her sister Petunia's, telling her not to send owls to befoul the Evans's good name. Lily shrugged it off. She was used to her older sister complaining about her constantly as if she were a demon. In fact, she'd be quite alarmed if Petunia had sent her a nice letter at all.

Satyr swooped down on the Gryffindor table, dropping a letter tied to his foot in front of Lily. She reached out to pet the owl, but he had gracefully flown back to the Owlery at Hogwarts.

_Prat, _Lily thought. _Thinks he's something wonderful, doesn't he? Wouldn't want to show any of the other owls that he belongs to an ordinary thing like me._

A certain, rather annoying black haired boy seemed to find the owl's behaviour alarmingly funny. "Hey, Evans, since your owl rejected you why don't you go out with me?" questioned James Potter, Lily's arch nemesis at Hogwarts. He was the worst, most horrible boy Lily had ever met. Potter thought that by being Captain of the Quidditch team he was something special; or so everyone else seemed to think so. Lily only thought it made him dorkier. She didn't understand why girls thought he was handsome, either. Messy black hair? He looked like he had just walked out of a rubbish bin, thank you very much, but Lily was not interested.

"At least the owl's slept in my room, something you'll never accomplish, Potter," Lily snapped back, which gained a few obnoxious "oohs" from onlookers, including Lily's best friend, Alice.

Lily took the letter in her hand and tore off the seal. Her name had been scrawled so messy that she would have never thought it was from her neat freak of a mother. Still, she pulled out the bit of parchment that was inside.

"_Lillian," _It began. Lily's heart sunk. Her mother never used the name "Lillian" unless something truly awful had happened. "_I know we haven't written for a long time- we've all been doing well until a few days ago. Petunia and her new boyfriend, Vernon Dursley are thinking about getting an apartment in Surrey. Well, that should be exciting. But there is something I must tell you. We can't seem to find your father anywhere. He said he's just gone fishing on Tuesday, but we haven't heard from him since. Has he written you? We're worried. With all my love, Mum."_

Lily had to read the letter twice. Dad was missing? That was strange. He never, ever slept anywhere but at home if he could help it. Even on business he'd always try to skive off of out of town trips. He wouldn't miss work, either. Something was not quite right.

"Alice, read this," Lily said, passing Alice the letter her mother had written her. "Does that sound like my mum at all?"

Alice had visited Lily's family last summer, in which she fully attained title of "Lily's Best Friend." Lily loved her. She was pale with long, silvery yellow hair and piercing blue eyes. Yet Alice had a horrible, wicked obsession with none other than Sirius Black- Potter's right hand man in treachery. Lily would tut in annoyance every time that Alice mentioned Sirius. Frank Longbottom was obsessed with Alice; when would she just give in and say yes to him? They were meant for each other. And Alice had been so complicated by refusing him _every time _that he'd politely ask her to Hogsmeade. Instead, she chose to chase after Black like every other girl at school.

"She's okay with Petunia moving into that Dursley's house randomly?" Alice asked, quite intrigued. "That doesn't sound like the Mrs. Evans I've known and come to love."

"I know," Lily agreed. "Something's not quite right. And what about Dad? Do you think something might have happened to him?"

"I don't know," admitted Alice. "I mean, he's a grown man, Lils. He can take care of himself. But with You- Know- Who on the rise, who knows what can happen? I hear he's got followers that worship at his feet. They'll do anything."

Lily gulped.

"Like attack an innocent Muggle? Why would they do that?"

"I don't know," Alice replied.

Lily sighed, packed up her stuff, and left the Great Hall for Potions class. She felt bad about leaving Alice there, but she knew Alice wouldn't mind- she'd finally get to flirt with Black, after all, without Lily complaining every step of the way. Lily stormed out into the corridor, kicking her feet.

_I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, _she thought, rather annoyed. _Where is Daddy? I want to know that Daddy is okay!_

Then, as if on cue to make her extremely sinister day worse, Potter appeared. He seemed to be without his usual henchmen this time- a group of four other boys, Black, the strangely nice Remus Lupin, and the scrawny, pathetic sample of a Gryffindor ever witnessed, Peter Pettigrew.

"The answer is no, Potter," Lily spat out. "It's always no. It's always going to be no. And if I ever catch you stalking me again, I will hex you into another universe and you'll be begging your mum for your pathetic little life-"

"Fine," James cut in. "I didn't know I was stalking you, Evans. I'll have you know, you're going in the same direction as the men's loo. So, unless little miss prefect is going to venture in there, I'm not following you."

Lily scoffed. Sure enough, ahead of her was the men's loo, which seemed to have a rather disastrous smell of something gone wrong.

"Raincheck on the stalking you, though, I'd love to do that any other time," Potter finished, as he walked right into the loo. Lily sighed again. She might as well tell Slughorn she was quitting potions if this day continued.

Lily finally reached Potions class about two minutes early. Alice had somehow managed to snag a seat next to Black, which the both of them seemed to be very happy about. She waved to Lily when she walked in, but Lily only felt anger. _Traitor, _she thought. Alice was normally Lily's potions partner.

Class started, and still no one was sitting next to Lily. She looked around the room and noticed everyone was paired up. _Well, I don't need a partner to work with. I'm pretty dang good at Potions, if I might say. I might as well start. _So Lily began to chop her ingredients into perfect specimens of what was required when Potter walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor," Potter explained, "I got detained, you see. Professor Dumbledore was just congradulating me on being the best student Hogwarts has ever had!" He smiled, and Slughorn had just looked at him. Only Potter could pull off a stupid trick like that.

Lily put her potion over the fire when she noticed the seat next to her was no longer vacant. She looked at the occupier. Of course.

"Go away, Potter," Lily hissed. "I've already started, anyways."

"Find me a new place to sit then," James retorted. Lily glanced all around the room.

Nowhere. Everything was taken; and it was all Alice's fault. Everyone sat with their usual partners. Remus was with Peter, and Frank was with Giddeon Prewett. If only Alice had been with Lily; Potter would have gone to sit with Black!

"Fine. But don't mess up anything, unless it's your hair," snapped Lily.

Slughorn began passing by all the potions, making comments on all of them. "Nice colour, Longbottom," he remarked as he passed by Frank and Gideon. "You're a bit behind, Pettigrew." Yet when he reached Lily and James he only smiled.

"Oho!" Slughorn laughed. "I see that Mr. Potter has made a move on Miss Evans! And what a wonderful potion, too, see this nice mauve colour, class?"

Lily turned bright red.

"Potter here was being too much of a good student before class to be able to pick one of his friends to sit by, Professor, instead of the girl that refuses to go out with him every other week." She snapped back. The entire class laughed.

Once Potions was over, Lily quickly packed up her stuff once more and hurried out of the room. She was anxious to write a response to her dear mum back home, hoping that Dad was found so she could quit being such a worry rat. She raced to Gryffindor common room and took out a fresh piece of parchment and quill.

"_Dear Mum," _Lily began. "_No, I haven't heard from Dad. Is he okay? Have you found him? Write back soon. Love, Lily." _Lily ran to the Owlery and located Satyr. He was rather disgraced that she had come to find him at such an untimely hour (it was night time, anwyays, when all the other owls could see her command him) and tied a letter to his leg.

"Deliver to Mum," instructed Lily. "And go fast, please!"

Satyr pecked Lily's hand and flew off into the night. It seemed he was anxious to get away from the other owls, anyways, after Lily had embarrased him.

She was almost at the portrait of the Fat Lady when Alice raced up to her.

"Lily! Lily!" Alice yelled. She got up to her friend and gave her a big hug. "Have you heard the news?"

Lily shrugged. She wasn't really interested in anything more than finding her dad right now.

"Sirius and I! We're going to Hogsmeade next week together! We're an item! Now you and James and I can go double dating, won't that be great-?"

Lily burned red.

"James and I are _not _dating," she said. "And if anyone thinks we are, remind me to hex them until they get some common sense." With that, Lily scampered into the common room, slamming the Fat Lady's portrait in Alice's face.

"She could have been nice to _me, _you know," the Fat Lady remarked, a bit in pain, to Alice who was still in the corridor.

**A/N: Well, although I liked this chapter- writing it wasn't fun. This is the third version of it I made. So please review, or else you'll have a very unhappy author. Thanks!**


	3. L'Initialisation De Vol

**A/N: Well, I survived the temptation of putting this update on yesterday :) Haha. I'm sorry for updating so fast.. It's probably annoying for readers but I just tell myself that I have to or else I'll forget… madness, isn't it?**

**Anyways, if you guys haven't noticed, all the chapter titles are in French, as well as the story title. The title means "Love and Lovers" with the first chapter meaning "First" and the second chapter meaning "Bad Day." This chapter that you are reading now translates to "Flying Boot" in English (I bet you didn't expect to learn French from fanfiction. And might I add, neither did I).**

**Disclaimer: I own Satyr. Figures the only thing I can call my own is a stuck up prat. Ah well. That's just life, isn't it?  
**

The next morning Lily woke up rather late, as it was a Sunday, and the whole of Hogwarts did not have any classes to attend to. She rubbed her eyes, and looked outside. She immediately saw Alice with Black and his gang throwing snowballs at each other, and she almost felt a pang of jealousy that Alice had once again chosen a boy over her best friend. She threw off her blanket, which, fortunately, sensed her anger and folded itself back on her bed, and so she began to walk around the castle. Not being hungry, she went straight outside to sit in the snow and scribble an essay about vampires.

A few minutes after sitting outside, she saw what she thought was a great big boot flying as fast as it could towards her. Lily ducked, hoping that it wasn't a prank from Potter. Typical Potter. She could imagine looking at the shoe, and then extracting a letter from inside. _"Love stinks," _it would read.

Yet the amazing flying boot was not from Potter, nor was it a boot at all. It happened to be Satyr, annoyingly dropping the letter he had carried on her lap and racing off away to the Owlery to chirp to the other owls, no doubt, that some random girl thought he was a rental owl. She sighed. It was from Mum.

For a while Lily pondered over whether or not to read the letter. Of course, she wanted to read it, and she would eventually. But a part of her knew that if she read it then her father being missing would be so real to her. She hoped that he had been found. Yet she didn't think that was the case.

As if an angel had wondered about her current crisis, Alice approached Lily.

"Look, I wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday," Alice apologized. "I know that you and James aren't dating- but he just likes you a lot, and I promised Sirius that I would try to see what your reaction was before James pees himself."

Lily sighed.

"Well, I guess it will be funny to watch Potter urinate on his own leg," Lily chuckled, embracing Alice in a hug. "And I forgive you. Had I been in your shoes, I'd probably do the same thing." After a while of endless girl chatter, Alice gave Lily a necklace.

"It's from James," Alice explained. "I know you don't fancy him, but he wanted me to give it to you anyways. It's kind of pretty, isn't it?"

Lily took the necklace from Alice. Indeed, it was pretty. It was green; Lily's favourite colour, that was the exact same shade as her eyes with diamonds encrusted into them. She marvelled at it; wondering what Mr. and Mrs. Potter think their son was using his money on. It must have cost at least fifty galleons, and Lily held it in the palm of her hand, although it was half the size of it.

"Too bad it's from the biggest prat on the planet," Lily replied. "Might make a good profit if I sell it at Hogsmeade though, huh? And then I'll be able to buy those new spellbooks I was inteding on getting, anyways." She deposited the necklace in her pocket.

Alice sighed.

"You don't even want to give him a chance?" she asked, hopefully.

"No," Lily replied almost automatically. "I've heard what he does to all the other girls he's dated. He goes out with them. Cheats on them. And then leaves them. End of story. There is no way I would ever fancy James Potter, or take pity on him."

Alice shrugged. This wasn't the first time she had tried to get Lily to calm down about James, and something told her that it wouldn't be the last.

"Well, I think I have to go to hang with Sirius," Alice said, after the traditional awkward silence in Lily's I-Hate-Potter speech. "You're welcome to come. Remus is there, and he's pretty nice. You two might get along."

Alice walked off the set of the story, leaving Lily to finish her vampire essay, too afraid to open the letter. Yet it was boring, tedious work, as she soon found. She'd known about vampires from Muggle myths for years… she was only writing things she could easily do later. Lily placed it in her bag. Maybe it would do some good to play the role of a normal teenager once in a while and talk to the gang.

She began to walk towards them, her dark red hair bouncing as she walked. She watched the five boys and Alice a bit before joining them.

Alice was positioned near Sirius, and it seemed as if they were teaming up against the other four boys. They gathered balls of snow and punctured everyone; Alice had a particularly good shot on Pettigrew, who walked like a penguin and would drop his snow on accident all the time, yelling "rematch!" as he did. Potter, meanwhile, valiantly galloped between his foes, gracefully granting them with cold matter. Lily almost laughed. He looked as proud of himself as Sir Cadogan.

The boy that Alice had been speaking of, Remus, was positioned off to the side of the game. He looked rather pale and peaky, as if he was sick or frail. Every time a snowball hit him he seemed to get angry, as if he was doing more important things. Lily decided to approach him first. She noticed he was doing the vampire essay, anyways.

"What an evil woman, making us write two rolls of parchment on something," Lily commented, sitting right next to Remus. "Are you almost done?"

Remus looked up, looking a bit flustered that she had decided to sit next to him. He probably wasn't used to anyone but his groupies talked to him, and he smiled.

"Nearly. Professor Carolle is out of her rocker, making us write so much." He dotted an "i" and began to furiously write more as Lily read his essay over his shoulder.

"Vampires turn into black bats, not brown ones," Lily corrected, pointing to paragraph three of the second page in the essay. Remus smiled, and issued a "thanks" from his mouth. He was starting to feel uncomfortable that he was there.

But soon Alice caught sight of her friend, and she ran over to Lily in an effort to pause the game. "Come join us!" Alice panted. "You can be on our team. We're up against Peter and James!" Alice grabbed Lily by the hand, pulling her into the game.

About ten seconds into the game, Lily's side of her stomach felt a huge _whomp! _She looked at it and there lay the biggest snowball she could have ever possibly thought to existed. It looked more like a third of a snowman. She looked at all the rest of the players to see who had made it, and found Potter smiling sheepishly. In revenge, Lily hit him with her own snowball.

"This girl hurts emotionally _and _physically," James remarked, galloping at her like he was some sort of horse or something, and threw a snowball at her. In no time, the whole group, including Remus, was engaged in a snowball combat fight.

It hadn't seemed that long time-wise until Lily looked up at the sky. Dark and dull, she gasped.

"It's night already?" Lily questioned. Alice smiled.

"See, Lils? I told you you'd like coming out to play- _hey!" _Sirius had just thrown a massive clomp of snow at Alice, who tackled him to the floor and laughed madly by snogging with him in the snow. Lily -ould barf, but she was having too much of a good time to do so.

"Well, I'm going to head over to eat dinner," she said, strolling into the castle, expecting Potter to follow her. "See you."

Yet as Lily walked into the castle she rememembered her letter from Mum. Carefully, Lily extracted it from the envelope.

_"Dear Lillian. We haven't found him yet. I've contacted all the local police and everyone is doing their best to find him. Maybe you could try sending Satyr to find him- he's good at finding things. Love, Mum."_

Lily's heart skipped a beat. For some reason, she knew that the great Mr. Evans was not alive. And for some reason, she knew that he had been murdered- because of her. Although she did as her mother instructed, this she knew. And this she did not want to know.

All she wanted was to see her Daddy again.

But this, Lily Evans knew at that point, would never happen.

**A/N: So review please? I bet we're all speculating on how Lily's father died, eh? After all, keep in mind that NO ONE in Lily's family was a witch or wizard; she's the first (in my story, she doesn't have a long lost great great Uncle… she's just Lily). I'd love reviews, though, so thanks :D**

**Also, if you want to see the necklace that I found online to be the one James gave Lily I found it here: http:// www. aure lie and rose. co. uk/ shop/ images/ image0162. jpg**

**And an excellent picture of Lily: http/i18. photobucket . com /albums/ b139/ RoseZeller/ LilyEvans .jpg**

**(Naturally you would take out the spaces in the URLs, of course) **

**And I'd also like to add that reviewers get… er…. –looks around room- a brand new fellytone! So act now, for the low low fee of one review! Thanks :P**


	4. Jamais Encore

**A/N: Okay, so I know it's night which means it's kind of late for my usual update, but I was busy today at the beach with a few friends, and then I had to write this one too :) I actually liked this chapter a lot. It wasn't supposed to be in my original plans, yet it seemed to fit so much better than what I originally had in mind, so it's better :) And thanks to all my reviewers! Fellytones and cookies to all of you!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned something, I wouldn't be posting on fanfiction.**

Lily was on Prefect duty that night; wandering around the halls. Pointless. Pointless, pointless work. Ever since some dingbat decided to play with mud bombs in the corridors (no doubt Potter and Black) the Prefects would take turns patrolling Hogwarts to make sure nothing else happened. She sighed. She could be doing so much better things; like studying for her O.W.L.s. Speaking of owls, she wondered if Satyr had found Dad yet…

And then Lily heard a noise. She jumped. It was a crack, as if someone were apparating into Hogwarts… but that wasn't possible, you couldn't apparate into Hogwarts… she took her wand out and tapped herself with it a few times. _"Velieris," _she muttered, and instantly she became hidden from whoever it was.

Because Lily did not want to barge in immediately. No. She wanted to find out what the troublemakers- most likely Potter and his gang, again- were up to before she assigned them detention. She listened in, intently.

"It's a pity he died without any information," a male's voice said. "I think that the Dark Lord was growing quite impatient with him. They had him for a week and he refused to talk. Stupid Muggle."

Another male's voice chimed in.

"Well, we should finish off the Dark Lord's orders. I mean, all he really wanted was information about her. But if we kill her before anything bad happens… I suppose if we do that, we might get a little reward from him." The male smiled, exposing shiny white teeth.

Lily, still hidden, gasped. This was not Potter. Instead, it was two boys- Regulus Black, Sirius's younger brother, and Bartholomew Alcourt. She tried to digest what they were saying. And then it hit her. But before she made any assumption, she listened on.

"What was the name of that girl?" asked Regulus.

"Lily Evans, I believe. There was some prophecy about her being the 'mother to Voldemort's downfall' or something like that. Mother fucker, I think, but we've got the Dark Lord's orders and I know she's somewhere in this hall, she's a prefect, get your wand ready, she's probably hearing us now-"

Lily could not help herself; she gasped, and at the same time her spell seemed to have worn off. Regulus and Bartholomew approached her, their dark faces concealed by a mop of brown hair.

"How long have you been listening, mudblood?" asked Bart, scratching Lily fiercely on her face. "Did you find out about your dear dad? Hmm? Precious little mudblood's precious father is _dead." _The duo cackled evilly.

Lily could not believe what she had just heard, and what she had just felt. It was like Bart had claws that penetrated through her skin and poisoned her. She felt an overwhelming pain take over her body, and she moaned sadly in pain.

"Don't like that, eh, mudblood?" came Regulus. Lily moaned in pain once again. The duo were only third-years, yet they seemed to be so powerful in the dark arts. She hadn't rememberd Sirius ever saying Regulus was intelligent; in fact, it was the very opposite. She tried to scream for help, she tried to move to get her wand, but nothing seemed to happen. _Oh, why didn't they teach nonverbal spells to fifth years, _she thought, her entire face numbing, she was going to die… there was no way she could live…

And then she saw something near her. It was a boy- it was. A boy who was of average height, with the greatest posture she had ever seen and… what else did she see? Messy black hair?

James Potter to the rescue?

"_Sectumsepra," _Potter hissed at Bart, who was instantly terrorized. He then performed another spell I had never heard of that froze Bart seemingly in time. Regulus ran off free.

Potter then neared her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, scooping Lily up off the floor. It was then that she noticed she had been shaking, blood spiralling down her body. He tried to wipe it off with his Hogwarts robes but the blood kept on pouring, and he raced to the Hospital Wing. Nearby one of the doors, Sirius ran from outside and offered Potter a hand.

"Here, lemme take her," Sirius said, as he grabbed part of Lily and delicately the duo hoisted her up. "Do you think you can walk?"

Lily whimpered. And then with that, she passed out.

xXx

"Lily? Lily, can you hear me?" came a feminine voice; the first that Lily had heard in a long time. She blinked a few times; trying to take in the scenery that she had been thrown into. It wasn't the Hospital Wing… and it wasn't anywhere in Hogwarts… giving up, she tried to recall the last events she could. She'd been on duty. And there was pain. And, naturally, there had been Potter.

"Alice," she mumbled weakly, trying to pick herself up, but failed, and instead grabbed her friend's delicate hand. "This is St. Mungo's isn't it?" She had heard of St. Mungo's; that hospital where witches and wizards went to when something truly terrible had happened. She must be there. Alice nodded.

"You've been asleep for nearly two weeks," Alice informed her, "we all thought you were dead. Like- well, best save that for later."

Lily sighed.

"I missed Christmas?" she asked, sadly. Lily loved Christmas. She loved going home to see Petunia, and mum, and… _dad. _Before Alice answered, she bombarded her with a new question that had made it's way into her thoughts and claimed ultimate importance.

"What ever happened to Dad?"

Alice sighed, looking upset. Lily could tell she did not want to be the one to answer this question. "Do you want me to get the Healer? I'll be back soon-" Alice attempted to leave the room looking for the Healer when Lily grabbed the edge of her skirt.

"You know I'm doing just fine right now," she snapped. "What happened to Dad? Don't tell me that they were right…" For Lily had just remembered what Bart and Regulus had said about her dad being dead. Alice stopped walking, and just stood.

"I guess there's no point beating around the mimbus mimbletonia…" Alice began to say, "unless you're really sure you don't want me to get the healer, I know she's quite nice…" Lily stared at her friend, as if questioning her knowledge of her. "Fine," Alice answered. "Satyr found him- only it was just a body. He instantly flew to your mum to show her, who was disturbed and appalled and might I add, quite distressed. Yet the next day they heard that you had been knocked unconscious from Dumbledore, so they've been at St. Mungo's ever since, hoping on your return- everyday but today, when they finally decided to bury your Dad. It's December twentieth."

Lily sighed. She had known her Dad's fate.

"It was Voldemort," Lily told her knowingly, repeating what she had heard from the two evil Slytherins her last night conscious. "Voldemort killed him. I swear- I'll kill him. I will be the last thing he ever sees." She pledged, feeling strength pulsate through her body.

Soon the Healer strolled in, giving Lily a complete check up. She questioned her a lot about what happened, but Regulus and Bartholomew were detained in Azkaban at the moment awaiting trial, so nothing else could be done. "I guess you're free to go home," the healer told her. She departed; leaving Lily alone in the room, for Alice had left.

And it was at that point that Lily cried. She cried for her father- Colm Evans, being murdered like she had almost been murdered. Never again would she hug him. Never again would he come home; sprawl across on his chair with the paper and a mug of hot cocoa. Never again. And Lily cried for her pain; for missing her father's funeral, for not thanking Potter for rescuing her…

The healer came in again, as Lily quickly wiped her tears away with the bed sheets. She knew her eyes must still be puffy and red; but she couldn't help it, and, after all, the Healer must understand.

"I've got a portkey, here, that takes you home to be with Mrs. Evans and your sister," she said, handing Lily an old tin can. Lily picked it up. She wanted to go home, to lie in bed, to cry some more before she could be seen in public again…

And then she was at the Evans's manor. And despite the fact that no other Evans family member was present, a few pairs of eyes glittered at her.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please review! Today's magical item is... -drumroll- a magic cookie dispenser for all of your cookies! So act now! Review! Thanks!**


	5. Quatre Gryffindors

**A/N: Ha! I almost didn't make with the update today... way too much to do, plus I had to write this chapter! Lol, but I managed to do it, so no worries :) Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I actually enjoyed it a lot, although nothing really interesting happens (expect that next chapter- it's going to be Christmas, after all. And what's more exciting than Christmas for the Hogwarts student?)**

**Special thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are great!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Jo, this would be ten thousand times better. **

Lily stared at the eyes. There were three sets of them; two brilliant pairs of browns and one blue. She shivered, her hand searching the wall for a light switch. When the nearest one was found, she flicked it on.

"Wow, instant _lumos," _one of the eyes seemed to marvel. "I was wondering why it was so dark- thought that Sirius finally took to being his last name. I guess this is how muggles get their light." The boy smiled. Potter. It was Potter; accompanied by Alice and Sirius, who found the dark a wonderful opportunity to snog around the sofa. They hadn't noticed Lily was home yet- or that there was light and everyone could see them, for they continued on and on. Lily made a barfing gesture.

"Why the hell are you here?" came Lily's harsh reply to James. She bit her lip after uttering those cruel, cruel words. She had just forgotten that Potter had just saved her from possible death, and she should probably be nicer… for a little bit, anyways.

"Well, since your accident and the whole suspicious event with your dad, the Ministry decided to get some Aurors to guard the house. My mum is here on duty, who brought me. The Ministry also thought it might be good to have Sirius stay considering the fact that he knows Regulus if Regulus manages to come, and Alice is here because of some silly 'be with your friend gig.'" James laughed, messing up his hair with his wand arm. Lily sighed.

"So basically, you think you can barge in my house and expect hospitality?" she puffed. If James Potter thought he was going to be at her house, he was so wrong.

"No, the _Ministry _thinks I can," James replied, smiling. "And since they make the laws, I'd assume that yes, indeed I have to stay."

Lily sighed. _Potter at her house. With Black. Oh, that'll make my Christmas. _Forfeiting the battle of letting James stay, she motioned over to Alice and Sirius.

"I'm home now," Lily said rather loudly, "and I'd appreciate it if you didn't suck face in my house, thanks." The two broke apart.

"Lily!" Alice screeched, embracing Lily in an immense hug. "You're home!" She stepped away from her friend, giving her space as she slunk back into Sirius's arms.

Lily managed a grimace. Alice was completely stupid about Sirius; and they had been dating a little less than a month now. In Sirius's world, that must be like five years to keep a girl.

Lily then walked into her kitchen; bringing everyone back a nice mug of coffee.

"I think only Alice has had this stuff," Lily said, handing everyone a mug. "But I know you're going to love it."

Alice beamed at Lily; obviously loving the fact that she had done something before Black and Potter. She also seemed excited to have coffee again; for her round face lit up as she saw the steaming drink. She lifted the cup to her mouth and took a sip.

"Mmm," the four Hogwarts Gryffindors exclaimed simultaneously, licking their lips.

"You know, Evans, for someone not so keen on welcoming me into your house, you seem to have a knack for pleasing us," Potter said coolly, as he took another sip. Lily sighed. This was not what she had been expecting.

She had expected to come home. To run to her room; to lay on her bed, to sit there and remember Daddy and cry. Perhaps get some poetry done. She was supposed to wait for Mum and Petunia to come home so then they could cry; and then they'd all go to the sofa and remember Daddy some more. She was not supposed to play hostess to her best friend, her obnoxious boyfriend, and _James Potter!_

As if responding to her thoughts, Lily heard a key being pressed into the door. It jangled and sang; she could tell it was her mum's keys with her many keychains that she and Petunia had given her over the years. The door began to open. Lily looked at it; her emerald eyes burning a whole in between herself and the wood. _Oh, Mum! _Lily thought. _ I need you!_

The door opened. But it was not her mum.

In came Petunia, dressed in black, pulling what Lily assumed to be Vernon by the hand. She did not look unhappy; nor did she look happy, even with that hideous black dress she was wearing. She saw Lily, and she didn't even smile.

"You're not dead?" Petunia asked her, throwing the keys next to Potter, Sirius, and Alice on the sofa.

"Oh, didn't you know, Petunia? They found a way to make the dead alive again. We can walk around and talk now. Technology is getting great, isn't it?" Lily's bit of sarcasm earned her a few rounds of laughter from her friends. Petunia only smirked; and the fat, beefy man which was no doubtedly Vernon did not seem amused.

And then Lily's mum walked in the door.

No one could have ever imagined someone in such a depressed state. Although only in her mid forties, Mrs. Evans looked sixty or seventy. She hadn't applied any make up, nor did she even brush her abnormally knotted hair. It hadn't looked like she'd washed it in weeks. Lily's mum had on a black dress that covered every area of the body matched with a hat that seemed to cover all of her face.

"Mum?" Lily asked her, weakly. Mrs. Evans looked at her daughter. The once gray and gloomy face brightened up as if all colour had been invited back into the world. She ran to Lily, giving her a hug.

"Lillian!" And it was at that point Mrs. Evans began crying. She had obviously thought that Lily was dead too; and the tragedy of losing two loved ones obviously was terrifying. Yet in the midst of such dark times, Petunia managed to snort. Alice told her quickly to shut up, but Petunia took that as an invitation to say more.

"Oh sure, celebrate that the freak is alive," Petunia mumbled. "No one take any notice of ickle Vernon." She stroked Vernon's multiple chins adoringly, and James jumped off the couch in anger.

"Lily is not a freak!" he yelled. By now, Mrs. Evans and Lily were done hugging, as they began to watch the scene unfold. "She's beautiful! And intelligent, and if you don't respect that you don't deserve to be her sister!"

"Well, maybe I don't want to be!" Petunia snapped back. Mrs. Evans wiped a tear on the sleeve of her shirt, and began to scold Petunia.

"Darling, please try to calm down, I know this isn't the best day but look, Lily's alright! Not even a scratch to her pretty face! Isn't that a miracle?" She cupped Lily's face in her hands, as if she couldn't believe that Lily was actually there. Lily smiled. After a long while in which Petunia decided to not say anything at all, Lily introduced the Hogwarts gang to her mum.

"I suppose that Sirius and James will like to stay in the guest room?" Mrs. Evans asked, more to the two boys than to Lily, "and Alice will take the mattress we'll bring to your room." Everyone nodded; they had explained to Mrs. Evans why they were there and she didn't seem to mind at all. The Aurors on duty (Mrs. Potter and a few others) were stationed meanwhile outside, only coming in to grab a bite to eat or something.

And with that, everyone scampered to their assigned rooms, leaving only Petunia and Vernon behind, who retreated back to their apartment in Surrey.

**A/N: So please review! Thanks!**


	6. Noël

**A/N: My favourite chapter so far is this one, so I really hope you enjoy this! It was a bit hard though, considering I'm Jewish and have never actually celebrated Christmas, so I had to imagine what it would be like. Hopefully I did a good job! **

**Thanks a bunch to my excellent reviewers! Without you, especially those reviewers that are reading _Questfallen, _as well, there would be no story I'd get so discouraged :) And also, I recently added anonymous reviewers their access to review. So please review :) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Lily and James would have never died, it would be way worse, and I would make Malfoy in love with me.**

It was Christmas; although it didn't feel like Christmas. Lily's cousins had decorated the tree; green and inviting with a beautiful golden angel on top. It was the same angel every year, one that Mr. Evans had made one year with Petunia, which was dressed so delicately in a blue snow suit and was holding a present. Lily, never being too religious, didn't know how orthodox that may have been- but it made her smile every time she passed by it. Although her daddy was gone, his legacy was still here. And she'd see it every year beckoning at her on Christmas Day.

The tree looked beautiful as well. Her cousins had managed to find lovely ornaments with inspirational quotes, like "_A loving heart is the truest wisdom- Charles Dickens." _And, naturally, underneath there were presents.

Lily hadn't expected any presents that year, for her Mum was probably way too preoccupied to purchase anything, and she highly doubted that Petunia or Vernon would get her anything as well. Yet then her thoughts lingered on to Alice, and Potter, and Black. She shook the thought away- thinking of all the pranks she would get. And there was a little bit of guilt, too, mixed in with her feelings, for she had only made a card for everyone, not leaving the house in the past few days and being unconscious before. She supposed that she could just give everyone a really nice birthday present next year.

Lily had woken up first to admire the tree, but this was short lived, for soon her Mum and her Hogwarts friends came to gather around.

James smiled.

"Sirius and I have a Christmas song we'd like to sing," he said smugly. And then, as if on cue, the duo burst into a song remotely similar to "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer."

"_Snivellus the greasy haired Slytherin, had a very bad attitude. And if you ever saw him, you'd wish you would hex him, too. All of the other Hogwarts students, they all laugh and call him names, they never let dear Snivellus play in any of their Hogwarts games. Then one foggy Christmas eve, Dumbledore came to say, 'Snivellus, with your greasy hair so, won't you like to cook the pancakes tonight?' Then all the Gryffindors taunted, as they hexed him with glee, Snivellus the greasy-haired Slytherin, you'll go down in shame's history!"_

Alice and Mrs. Evans started erupting in laughter, but Lily was not amused.

"Snape isn't all that bad," she replied, "he helped me with my potion the other day! You know, the one that you threw a firecracker into?"

James burned in humiliation. "Who fancies presents now?" he said rather sharply. And on the topic of presents, no one in the Evans's house could disagree, for they began crawling on all fours collecting their gifts.

Lily had four, from her mum, Sirius, Potter, and Alice. Naturally, Petunia had nothing for her. She ripped off the wrapping of her mum's present. It was a picture of her and Dad.

"I've never seen this before," Lily marveled. She must have been four or five, and she was on the beach, with her daddy. She smiled. She would put this right next to her night table at Hogwarts. She then proceeded on to Alice's gift; one of the books she had recently wanted to trade James's necklace for, and Sirius's gift was a bag of Bertie Bott's. She smiled. "Thanks you guys," she hissed, giving everyone a hug.

"Hey, you haven't opened mine yet," James jokingly complained, "unless of course, you're saving best for last."

"Actually, I was thinking I might want Professor Flitwick to check yours first, Potter, because I'm not sure what love enchantments you've put on it." Yet despite what she had said, Lily tore the emerald green wrapping paper (like her eyes) off and looked at the gift. It was a box. She opened the box, and in sat another box.

"Is this some stupid trick?" Lily asked him, opening her fourth box. James only smiled. By the time she had reached the seventh box, there was a key.

"It's for that necklace I see you're not wearing," James explained as she reached it, "seven turns and it shows something you'll want to see.' Lily smiled. That was a good idea. Too bad she'd never tell Potter that.

Potter opened her card. That had been the worst card out of all of them to write. She hadn't known what to say. How could you write a card to someone you absolutely hated and despised? Potter began to read the card aloud.

"_Dear James," _he took a moment to catch his breath. "How romantic- she's finally learned I have a first name."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm just surprised that you remember how to read."

James continued with the card. "_I don't think I ever fully thanked you for helping me that night when I fell unconscious. So, thanks. But what I want to know is why you were there, anyways, but I guess that'll just be my little mystery. Merry Christmas. -Lily._

"You know, you didn't have to tell yourself 'merry Christmas,'" James added in for a touch of humour. Lily sighed. Even when she was being nice Potter was still a prat.

The day went on much like that. Alice and Sirius vanished mysteriously, no doubt to go snog somewhere, and Mrs. Evans had gone out to Petunia's to wish her other daughter a merry Chistmas. Lily was left alone with Potter in the kitchen, when his mother, the Auror on duty, walked in. It was at that moment Lily realized that she had never actually met Mrs. Potter before. She looked a bit like James; same black hair and eyes, but she was plump where James was skinny, and dark where James was fair, and she seemed to be quite elderly as well. She smiled.

"You must be Lily," Mrs. Potter said, giving Lily a hug. "I've heard so much about you over the years and this is the first I meet you! What a joy, what a joy, although I wish not under these cicumstances…" Mrs Potter smiled, and turned to her son.

"Merry Christmas, little Jamesy," she said, planting a kiss on James's cheek. "I've got you a present." She extracted a small package from her pocket, and James burned bright red when he opened it. Lily managed to only catch a glance. It was a keychain that read "Potters say **no **to pot." Lily smiled. She liked James's mum already.

But Mrs. Evans's stay was short lived, as she said she had to go back outside and guard the house. She kissed both Lily and James's cheeks, then walked off into the daylight. Lily smirked.

"Pot is bad," she taunted smiling, and James started to yell, "shut up! shut up!"

Maybe having Potter over for Christmas was a good idea, after all.

xXx

After Christmas dinner, Lily went to her room. She hadn't seen Alice or Sirius for a while; but Mrs. Evans didn't seem to care. _Poor Mum. _Lily thought. _She doesn't notice anything anymore, all because of Daddy._

Yet in her room, sprawled right across Alice's sleeping bag, was Sirius and her. They were fully clothed, thank Merlin, but engaged in an immense kiss.

"You guys have been here for hours just snogging?" Lily asked harshly. They instantly broke away.

"Kind of," Alice apologized. Lily sighed.

There was one thing to do about Alice and Sirius.

Quickly, she wrote a letter, attatched it to Satyr, and was off to bed.

**A/N: Hmmm.. I'm starting to think I have a real problem with cliff hangers! Anyways, I really hope you liked this chapter- I had a bit of a narration problem in the last chapter (oops) and I have to apologize for that, so anyways, please review :) Thanks!**


	7. Mme Potter et la Visiteuse

**A/N: I know I didn't update yesterday and I do apologize- I was hanging out with friends and then went to go see _Phoenix_ and I had absolutely no time to write! I won't give away any spoilers for the movie unless you ask, but I started crying when I saw the original Order's picture and a picture of Lily and James... it's so sad, isn't it? Also, in the movie Alice's hair was short and dark, but for the purpose of keeping her hair long and blond (what I had gotten from my first impression of her, and what a few websites said she looked like) we'll say that she dyed it and cut it in later years, but not now as she's fifteen.**

**Thanks a million to my reviewers! And please review again!**

**Disclaimer: I'm trying to think of something creative to say I don't own Harry Potter, but I can't. So let's just say that I don't own it. End of story.**

Everyone slept rather well that night; even Mrs. Evans, who had been crying for hours before sleep had overtaken her. Lily hadn't woken up with nightmares; and Alice wasn't talking in her sleep. It was the perfect night to compliment a rather amusing Christmas.

Lily awoke again as the first one up. She yawned, stretched, and got out of her bed, was careful not to trample on Alice's resting body, and ran to her laundry room. Ever since yesterday, there was something she wanted to see… and it was her Christmas present from James Potter.

Lily found her Hogwarts robes and dug into the pocket, finally extracting the beautiful necklace. She held it in the palm of her hand. It _was _very pretty. She might have to ask Mrs. Potter about it next time she came inside. Lily then took out the key, still embedded in the seventh box of her present, and pressed it into a key hole she hadn't noticed that was there before in the green heart. It began to sing. Lily threw the necklace across the room as if someone were screaming bloody murder. She hadn't expected that to happen. She then picked it up again. The music had stopped, and it changed to a voice recording by none other than Potter.

"Lily," the voice began, "I know that you pretty much hate me, but I would like to invite you to the Quidditch pitch one day where we can hang out; not as a date, if you'd like, but just to hang out between fellow Gryffindors. Merry Christmas! Love, James." Then the necklace was silent.

She smiled. What a creative gift.. and Potter had thought of that all by himself? Apparently the boy _had _been maturing then. She smiled, putting the necklace around her neck. It brought out her eyes, anyways, and it did look astonishingly good on her.

A good deal of time trickled by, in which Lily decided she was much too bored, and decided on talking to the few Aurors that were guarding her house. She walked outside, immediately facing Mrs. Potter.

"Lily, dearest!" Mrs. Potter called out, granting Lily a hug. "I hope I find you well?"

Lily nodded."Thanks," she replied, "I'm fine; you?"

"Good, good, sweetie," Mrs. Potter replied, polishing her wand that seemed to have gotten dirty with finger prints.

And after an awkward silence Lily decided to ask Mrs. Potter a question.

"What made you want to become an Auror?" Lily asked. She had known that Alice was in love with that idea; but she could never see _why. _To hunt down Dark Wizards, like that Voldemort everyone seemed to be fearing? Then a little voice answered her that she vowed to strike Voldemort after what he did to Daddy. But she wanted to know Mrs. Potter's reason.

Mrs. Potter pondered that question for a little bit, and then she answered.

"Well, James's dad and I met at Hogwarts, as most other people's parents met," Mrs. Potter began to explain. "We'd been dating since fourth year, and married right after leaving school- although it took us years to finally have a child. His own father, Charlus Potter, was killed by Grindelwald in 1945, one of Grindelwald' last deaths. My husband, who was only seven when he died, wanted to avenge his death, and became an Auror to hunt down all of Grindelwald's supporters. I followed him onto the Auror working field to be with him."

Lily swallowed. "Is Voldemort- You Know Who, worse than Grindelwald?" She had heard of stories that people suspected were linked to Voldemort, but there was nothing for sure.

"That's what everyone is saying," Mrs. Potter said. "I certainly hope it's not true. Either way, I'm near retirement soon, this'll probably be my last job."

Lily attempted to look sympathetic. "So, what happened to Charlus's wife?" She was interested in that subject. Alice's parents never seemed to talk- they didn't actually enjoy talking about their wizard heritage, and Lily had never really discussed the history of a pureblood family before. She found it quite fascinating, and realized that she might want to write about it in a thesis for Muggle Studies.

"Oh, Dorea Black? What a fine witch. She was related to Sirius, you know, but most wizarding families are related somehow. She was killed in 1977."

Lily nodded. It was strange how everything at Hogwarts was linked. The only ones that seemed to not be related to each other were the Muggle borns, and she hadn't known any other ones in her year. It would be amazing if her parents had been magic, though. She could have so much more knowledge!

At that moment there was a flash of light and a crack. Lily whipped around, but Mrs. Potter cracked her wand out and pointed it at whatever had produced that light.

"Auror on duty!" Mrs. Potter yelled, but the poor boy that was born from the light looked rather disgruntled. He was accompanied by his own mother, who was wearing a red crocodile bag and a pointed hat.

"Oh, Miep, I'm just dropping Frank off here to be with his Hogwarts friends," said the woman conversationally. She then saw Lily. "You'll take care of him, won't you?" Lily nodded, and Mrs. Longbottom, Frank's mother, was off.

Lily bade farewell to Mrs. Potter and lead Frank inside. He thanked her for inviting him over, and walked into the house. Everything still looked remotely like Christmas, and Frank stood in awe.

"What?" Lily asked him. He stared at the house.

"You're Christmas decorations aren't down yet," he observed, touching one of the ornaments on the tree. Lily sighed.

"I'm muggle born, remember? I can't do magic to get it all down. We have to work for that." Frank nodded. He then looked back at Lily happily.

"You said in your letter that Alice was here?" he asked, excitedly. Lily smiled rather devilishly. She had invited Frank over for one reason; and although she was guilty about saying it, she wanted to break Alice and Sirius up. They were getting too annoying, and although Sirius wasn't too bad, Lily just couldn't stand them. She hoped that Frank could help her.

And as if on cue, Alice ran down the stairs, clad in her pajamas. She was wearing pink shorts with a blue tank top, and yawned, her blond hair spilling over her shoulders. She turned to the family room, and immediately caught sight of Frank.

"I didn't know you were here," yawned Alice, as she stretched her arms out and flicked her blond hair back. "Did you have a happy Christmas?"

It took Frank a while to get accustomed to watching the girl he loved right after she had just woken up, and he seemed to be going quite mad. Lily softly kicked his foot, and he regained all thoughts.

"Yes, yes, and you?"

Alice nodded, climbing onto the couch he was standing near as she yawned again. "Sirius and James are here," she told him, "probably plotting some prank." She laughed, obviously imagining the boys's ideas of a prank. Lily, feeling she should let the two alone, suddenly said,

"I'm going to go- uh, check on James," she said finally, "and maybe thank him for his present. Bye." She ran upstairs to her room. She needed to get Alice and Frank together if it was the last thing she did.

xXx

Lily pressed her face against the guest room, trying to hear what Sirius and James were saying. She caught on to their conversation.

"Padfoot, I'll never get her to love me," James said, annoyed. "And all because I kissed that girl she hated, she thinks I'm some sort of man whore?"

Sirius sighed.

"Aye. I'd think so. But she'll turn around- I mean, Alice can convince her, can't she?"

"I just wish that Lily were like Alice and would love me back!" James said rather madly. "Even after that really nice gift I got her, she hasn't said a word to me! And after we saved her? Okay, so it might have been Moony's fault we were outside in the first place, full moon and all, but she doesn't know that- she could've been _nicer…"_

Lily sighed. She almost felt pity for James Potter. But then she stopped. No, she didn't feel pity for James- she felt pity for his mother, who was so nice and kind. How could she have had such an evil, manipulating son that treated girls like toys?

**A/N: Like it? I thought that I would explain about Charlus Potter and Dorea Black for a bit. I was looking up on Lexicon about Harry's family, and it said that on the Black Family tree Jo drew a name "Charlus Black" whose wife was born in 1920, so I assumed that he would be born in 1920 as well. If Lily and James were born in 1958, then their parents could have been born in 1938, making it possible for their grandparents to have been born in 1920. And since that was the time of Grindelwald, there must have been some deaths in wizarding families, so that was the explanation I've had for all of you that think you're going to find a flaw in that :)**

**So please review! And next chapter is... soon!  
**


	8. Passages de Temps

**A/N: Next update! I hope everyone is enjoying this story- I particularly like this chapter. It has a lot of fluff, but some things that will be important later on, too.**

**I owe thanks to my reviewers, new ones and old! You guys are great! I also got a review wondering about what the French titles are. I think I explained in a chapter before what they meant, but I haven't since, so I'll translate now. Chapter four translates to "Never Again" or "Never Still", 5 is Four Gryffindors, Six is Christmas, and Seven is "Mrs. Potter and the Visitor." This one means "Time Passes."  
**

**Disclaimer: I think by now you know I don't own Harry Potter, so this shouldn't be needed again.**

A week passed. And it was the last day before everyone had to return to Hogwarts. Lily sat on her bed, gathering all the things she would need. Nothing eventful had happened in the week. Alice and Sirius were still going out; James was still lunging after her; and Frank would get so annoyed with Alice and Sirius that he had left on his third day there. And Lily had spent the whole of her time there crying over the loss of Daddy.

She would sit on her bed, thinking of him. Of things he used to do. And even the funny things he did still made her cry. She had read a quote somewhere, probably on the tree, "_Don't cry because it's gone; smile because it happened_." And she tried to. She tried to smile that she had a Daddy for most of her life. But it only made her cry more.

As if on queue to continue her distress, Potter walked in.

"Get out," Lily hissed, throwing a pillow at his head. "Go join Alice and Sirius and form an ultimate threesome."

James sniggered. "Sorry," he replied, "I only wanted to talk to you. Apparently Miss Evans is too sensitive about herself to notice that everyone else-"

"I said OUT!" Lily roared. "You're such an obnoxious git, James Potter! Just go and do your stupid pot!"

James, obviously sensing that Lily was distressed, left the room. _Shit, _he thought, _that should be a rule in every guy's life. Do not disturb any girl who has a severe case of PMS. Particularly if you're in love with that girl.  
_

The next day the four returned to King's Cross station to venture back to Hogwarts. Lily was quite happy about that; she was tired of having to cater to everyone in her house; two of whom she didn't like that much. She hated having to spend time with obnoxious Potter. He was nice to her, true, but then he could be so dang _pratty. _And, Lily would constantly remind herself, he was so full of himself that he thought by hexing people he would get what he wanted. Oh, once Voldemort was gone she wouldn't be surprised if _Potter _was the next thing in the dark wizard news.

She bid farewell to her mum and Petunia, who had reluctantly gone on her mother's orders. And then she got on the train, heading straight to the prefect's section.

"Hello, Remus," Lily smiled. He nodded at her, as they got on. It wasn't required for prefects to attend this meeting, as a good deal of them stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays, but it seemed that everyone had managed to show up- perhaps Hogwarts wasn't such a popular Christmas resort. They all sat in front of Dorcas Meadowes and Elphias Doge, the Head Boy and Girl. Lily admired them a lot; for they had so much work to do and kept all of the Prefects in line.

"Prefects," said Dorcas, her voice crisp and clear. "Welcome back. As you probably have guessed, all of the houses have had their password changed, and we shall pass out papers regarding to your specific house." Dorcas flicked her wand, and a paper appeared in front of everybody. Lily picked it up. In gold, glittering letters read the phrase _"Fortis Quad Fidelis." _

"As you all know, you are to alert your fellow house members of the password change," added in Elphias. "Or you will have a lot of unhappy students come tomorrow morning."

A few prefects chuckled; some just smiled.But on the most part they awaited for more. Doracs caught sight of Lily and smiled.

"As we all know, Miss Lily Evans had a spot of trouble when she was on her night time prefect duty," Dorcas mentioned, in which everyone turned their heads towards Lily, as if they had totally forgotten. "To help ensure this doesn't happen again, all prefects will guard at night in pairs; the two prefects of the same house and year go together. If one of the pair is for some reason unavailable, either Elphias or I shall be in charge to go with the other." Everyone nodded, and then they were dismissed.

Lily didn't want to be with Alice; for obviously she was in the compartment with James, and such forth, so she walked into an empty one. It was nice being alone, Lily thought. She got to change without the discomfort of leaving the compartment, and could look at her pictures of her and Daddy alone- for once James Potter wasn't there to bother her. And when they stopped at Hogwarts, Lily got off the train, alerting all Gryffindors of the password change.

"Cool ,I love Latin passwords," remarked a fourth year, who was obviously bragging to all of his friends that he knew Latin. Lily shook her head. _Boys. Always trying to impress._

At the welcome back feast, Lily stationed herself between Bridget White and a burly seventh year that she didn't know. Bridget was in her year, and she was the most intriguing person ever. With short, cropped yellow hair (it wasn't quite blond, like Alice's) and startling grey eyes, she wasn't exactly very pretty, but Lily called her a good friend, considering they shared the same room at Hogwarts.

"We missed you, Lily," said Bridget in a sing-song voice. She didn't say much else, but lifted a roll and began to butter it. Lily glanced at her nails. Once coated in what seemed to be dark red nail polish, they were now chipped and looked like Bridget had peeled some of it off. Lily still mustered a smile as she, too, reached for a roll.

As if stabbing the poor roll, Lily thrust the knife into it, spreading butter. She hadn't noticed she was applying it too aggresively until Bridget spoke up.

"Is it something that James Potter did?" Bridger asked, her rather immense eyes twinkling. "I don't know about you, Lily dear, but I certainly would have loved to have him at my house over vacation." Bridget smiled; flashing her beautiful pearly whites, as if encouraging Lily to speak.

"He's just- such an- inconsiderate _jerk," _Lily said, in between bites of her roll. "And if any girl has the hots from him, I pity her."

She hadn't noticed James Potter was in back of her.

xXx

"Just give him a chance," Alice said to Lily when they were alone in the common room, "he cares about you. He's just a prat because he doesn't know what else to do."

Lily crossed her arms.

"All Potter is interested in is how to whoo a girl," spat Lily. "Isn't Sirius?"

"No!" Alice screeched almost instantly. "Sirius loves me. He loves me because who I am, and he loves me because I've got a great personality. And you should know that!"

"Oh, when do you guys actually talk?" questioned Lily, her eyebrows dancing across her face. Alice seemed to get annoyed.

"You know, Lils, just because you've never actually dated, doesn't mean that I can't!" Alice screeched. Her eyes seemed to burn a whole through Lily's stomach, and Lily jumped off her seat.

"All you guys do is snog! Snog, snog, snog. I mean, Sirius wouldn't be too hard to replace! Just buy yourself a trumpet and put a wig on it! It'll have the same purpose!"

And then Alice stormed away, back up to the room. Lily, however, stayed on the couch.

_When will Alice see that Frank is so much better for her? Frank is constantly asking her out- he tells his friends how much he loves her, he'd talk to her and not just treat her like shit, like Sirius does by just using her as a sport for his tongue, besides, he's really good at Transfiguration…Oh, shit. Am I really being this hypocritical? _

But Lily- even though everyone said she loved James on the inside- was sure that she didn't. She really didn't like him at all. But things could change, and seasons could change… and before she knew it, she was taking her first O.W.L.

**A/N: I bet you can all guess who Bridget is? Haha. Give you three guesses :)**

**Anyways, reviews are MUCH appreciated! Thanks!**


	9. Le Début de L'été

**A/N: I APOLOGIZE SO MUCH FOR BEING SO LATE ON UPDATING THIS!**

**Firstly, there was Deathly Hallows reading online for that newspaper (I did find the actual thing.. imagine my surprise), then the actual Deathly Hallows, and a little bit to recuperate. There were new things we learned that I had to somehow incorporate into my story, so I was able to do that the best I could. I don't think you'd be able to tell what they are, anyways, but in case you want to be safe don't read until you're done. But I can't imagine why you'd want to read fanfiction when you haven't finished what Jo's written!**

**So, anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Up until now the story has been kind of dull- but after this chapter I promise you it gets loads better. Enjoy!**

Lily sighed, scratching her quill against her exam. A dark lock of her red hair fell over her shoulders but she pushed it aside; annoyed that it might come between her and an Outstanding on the charms exam. When she was done, she dropped her quill loudly, trying to get everyone to notice that intelligent Lily Evans was done first. She glanced around the room. Of course, stupid James Potter was still scribbling- yet little did she know he was doodling her very own initials. And Alice seemed to be drooling in back of Sirius who wasn't paying any attention; they had broken up for the millionth time a few hours previously.

At last Flitwick collected the tests and Lily raced off outside. She had spent the whole of her days now with Frank, Bridget, and Severus Snape- a Slytherin boy she made an excuse to talk to every so often. He wasn't that bad- just mistreated. And he had never done anything bad to _her, _anyways.

Oh, how things were about to change.

She met up with Bridget first, who had been by the lake. Bridget turned around, smiling.

"Lily," Bridget stated evenly, "how were your exams? I couldn't get the werewolf question quite right. But I think I remember Xenophilius saying something about a Nargle always present near one, so I wrote that down."

Lily laughed; of course, if Bridget wanted to take information from loony Xeno Lovegood, she might as well be mad. But she would never tell her friend that.

"I suppose it could be true," she answered, thinking the very opposite. "Either way, just say a Wracksput got you. Flitwick will have to let you pass if you say that." Lily was giggling on the inside- Bridget often came up with rather intricate reasons as to why something happened; and she loved to play along in the game.

"I suppose," Bridget sighed. Then she looked up.

"Isn't that your friend, Severus?" she asked incredulously. "Over there by Potter and his gang?"

Lily whipped around. Sure enough; there was Severus, along with Potter. Along with Sirius and Remus and Peter. She growled, racing towards them, while Bridget tagged with her.

"Leave him ALONE!" Lily yelped, trying to think of a way to curse Potter into oblivion. She loathed him. Did he think that by torturing her friends he would somehow manage to make her fall in love with her? After a failed attempt to ask her out, Potter finally gave up, and released Snape. Only as Lily was about to walk away; she heard a word from Snape's mouth that she could have never thought her friend was saying.

"_Mudblood."_

Lily's jaw dropped. She scampered away in tears; with only Bridget to console her.

Two friends down. Two friends she'd lost this year; her best friend and her only Slytherin friend. She tried to wipe away the tears so that Bridget wouldn't see, but Bridget was in her face.

"Here, have some chocolate," Bridget offered, handing Lily some fine Honeyduke's. "It'll make you feel better."

Lily bit into it. The chocolate did taste rather good; and it made her feel better. When she was done she licked her fingers, and noticed that she was content with the world. "Thanks," she hissed at Bridget, who meekly smiled, returning an "anytime."

Two friends down and one of the parental unit, Lily felt more alone than she ever had. Even Hogwarts seemed to have lost its magic. After O.W.L.s were completed, the teachers only gave them tedious work, and often had free periods in which to "relax." But Lily never felt more relaxed than doing her homework by the common room fire, which was obviously not available to her now.

Mum wrote constantly; talking about Petunia and Vernon often. They were engaged, wasn't that sweet, and shouldn't Lily congratulate her sister? But underneath her mum's reporting of the news she sensed that something was wrong with her; something that couldn't be penned in paper.

By the time summer had strolled around, she and Alice were still not on speaking terms.

Lily boarded the Hogwarts Express to leave for home- this time alone, thank you very much. She entered an empty compartment with Bridget and Frank, who had found it comfortable to sprawl across the seats. Lily rested her head against the window; longing for a nice, smooth ride in which she could sleep.

The door burst open. Lily glanced at the newcomer. Of course. She sighed.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily sneered, staring James directly in the face. However, instead of his usual pompous attitude, she noticed he flushed red, rather embarrassed.

"I- er," he stuttered, "I kind of got kicked out of my compartment."

Lily held back a giggle.

"Your little marauders too good for Quidditch hero James Potter? Everyone never did think Peter was in your league," she shot back slyly, leaving Bridget to giggle softly. But Potter did not look amused.

"As a matter of fact, compartments seat four, or at least the one we're in," he snapped, "so that meant one of us had to get out. And since Sirius wouldn't do with Alice, they sent me." He frowned, but Lily motioned him over to the seat next to Frank anyways.

"It's either here or the loo, isn't it?" she asked. James nodded.

The ride was very quiet from that moment on. Bridget tried to bring up some odd theories of Xeno Lovegood's, but they didn't entertain anyone. James ruffled with his messy hair every two or three minutes, when finally Lily looked up from gazing out the window and glowered at him.

"Sirius really likes her, doesn't he?" she asked sadly. Potter nodded, leaving Frank quite distressed.

"Whenever they break up that big old dog cries for hours, and pretends like nothing happened," he admitted. "But I sympathize. I know what it's like to fall for someone completely, and have them break your heart every so often."

Frank only smiled; obviously he knew this feeling, too, but was too sheepish to say anything.

"And I know what it's like to have a complete git ask me out every two seconds," Lily snapped back. Bridget managed a smile.

"I know what a Wrackspurt would say to a Nargle on Valentine's Day," Bridget threw into the conversation, "it's a very funny joke." Either people didn't hear the comment or they just didn't care; because no one responded what so ever.

James dug through his bag, throwing a neat _Daily Prophet _in the middle. He looked smug as everyone else picked it up, Bridget first, to see the title.

"'_The Dark Lord Continues to Rise,'" _Bridget read aloud, "you know, Xeno reckons that all this 'Dark Lord' business is really to cover up for any problem the Ministry is facing. I bet it's something with them. Did you know that Fudge…"

"Wait, do you mean Voldemort?" Lily interrupted, grabbing the paper from Bridget. She scanned the entire article and glared at James.

"So, your lot is staying with me again for vacation, is it?" she said madly. James nodded.

"Mum is on duty. It wasn't that bad last time, you know," he forced her to admit. "And I hope you don't mind if Sirius comes. I thought you wouldn't be able to stand me alone." James smiled his Quidditch hero smile, and Lily almost felt an urge to kiss that rodent's lips. Almost.

"Fine, Frank, Bridget, you guys are invited too, then," Lily spat out, trying to get more of her friends in on the little party that was supposedly happening at her house. Bridget immediately began telling her that she'd be with her mum in Romania, but Frank agreed wholeheartedly, despite his annoyance last time around.

James, however, still looked like he had more to say.

"And, Alice is coming, too," he told her, "she wants to amend things."

Lily's face reddened. Amend things? Alice? At her house? After all the months and weeks she'd spent crying over her best friend's memory, she could crawl back to her and expect to be waited on for food and bed and clothes? She emitted a mad laugh.

"You aren't serious."

"No, you're quite right. That's why I'm not dating that friend stabbing git. I'm James."

Lily actually laughed as the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross.

She toppled off, seeing her mum's face again, explained the situation, and the great mass of kids entered her car. She stared over at James's face. He smiled again, that pretty boy smile. And she smiled back. And in her next few daydreams, she thought of what would happen when- _if- _their lips over meant. She thought she might like it, after all.

**A/N: My least favourite chapter so far. Next update WILL be sometime by next Tuesday, I hope. I'm going on vacation Thurs-Sun, so I'll hopefully have it done. Anyways, please review :) Thanks!**


End file.
